


Filthy Ficlets - The Sequel

by CerebralGanglion



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Shadowhunters (TV), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Armpit Kink, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Docking, Farting, Fingerfucking, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foreskin Play, Fucking, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Play, Rimming, Scat, Scent Kink, Smegma, Smut, Sweat, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 18,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerebralGanglion/pseuds/CerebralGanglion
Summary: Nasty, filthy, disgusting fills for my Twitter polls and other requests!Heed the tags, you've been warned.





	1. Sterek, Scat (mild), Rimming

**Author's Note:**

> For furhter information on where else to find me, read through my profile!

Derek was always a little grumpy when he woke up – well, even more so than he usually was on a day to day basis, but that’s beside the point. The thing is, though Stiles loved to wake up next to him, it was always a struggle to get Derek to wake up enough to not bitch about anything and everything.

Luckily, Stiles was a damn attentive guy, and he managed to figure out exactly what it took to get Derek to warm up a little faster in the mornings.

It started one day, while Stiles was on the can. He hadn’t locked the door – for several reasons; he was pretty comfortable around Derek on a day to day basis, so why not when he was on the toilet as well? Besides, Derek could hear what Stiles was doing in there anyway.

For that exact reason, it eluded Stiles as to why Derek would willingly walk into the bathroom while he was still going at it, only to sift through a drawer for nothing at all, glancing at his boyfriend occasionally. It also didn’t make sense that Derek walked out, seemingly without having accomplished anything, right after Stiles had wiped and flushed.

It took a few more days, maybe a week or two, for Stiles to figure out the pattern; Derek would follow him into the bathroom for no particular reason at all, then leave once all was said and done. What finally gave him away was the slight movement in his nostrils and the way he tended to adjust his crotch afterwards. Derek _liked_ the scent of it…he liked Stiles’ scent while he was on the toilet.

Obviously, Derek wasn’t going to willingly admit to something like that, Stiles knew that much – even though he could convincingly tell him that, hey, he was fine with this. He actually could definitely get behind something like this!  Still, Stiles figured he’d have to be a little more…subtle.

He started holding his bowels overnight, so he could go first thing in the morning. Derek, though still a little sleepy and grumpy, would oftentimes follow, scratching his beard - which he’d started to grow out – and lifting a leg to fart as well.

At that point, Stiles was pretty comfortable with what was going on; he took a dump, Derek sniffed a bit, they went back to bed to fuck or to the kitchen to grab breakfast…mostly the former, but who was counting? (Hint: it was Stiles.)

Eventually though, the spell seemed to wear off; Derek tended to prefer staying in bed, muttering about how comfortable he was, and how Stiles should just stay there with him, how they should spend the entire day in there and just not go out ever again. Not the most unpleasant fantasy, but Stiles liked the outside – at least sometimes. And he had to check in on his Dad once or twice a week, just to make sure he was still eating right.

So if Derek wasn’t going to come and sniff, Stiles would just have to bring the scent. Which is exactly what he did; one morning, with Derek still in bed, Stiles went to the toilet, did his business – but instead of wiping and flushing like he used to, he just stood up and waddled right back to bed, leaving his pants and underwear behind.

Derek raised his head along with both his eyebrows once Stiles returned, no doubt immediately smelling what was going on. Stiles just looked at him, crossed his arms, and pursed his lips.

“Two options, big guy. Either I’m getting our sheets dirty, or you come clean me up right now,” he stated, waiting as Derek stared right back at him, not saying anything, seemingly frozen in place – but just for a few seconds.

Right before Stiles was starting to fear he’d made a huge mistake, Derek got up. He stalked towards Stiles, growled possessively as he reached him, kissing him despite their morning breath, then dropping to his knees and turning Stiles over.

Stiles knew he had won from the moment he felt the push of a nose against his crack; Derek didn’t even seem to mind that he was getting his face dirty. He went in there, sniffed and breathed, his mouth hanging open, moaning and rumbling against Stiles’ skin.

Only seconds later, a tongue, wet and broad and insistent, joined in on the action, licking across Stiles’ dirtied, puckered hole, circling his entrance, ridding it of the brown stain around it. Stiles couldn’t help but moan out his lover’s name at the display of unconditional affection. He pushed his ass out, earning himself a growl from Derek and a kiss, along with a darting tongue, to his hole.

Neither of them remembers who came first, they just remembered both doing so without even getting their hands near their dick – but eventually, the floor, Derek’s underwear, and the wall Stiles was pushed up against, were stained with pearly spunk.

They kissed afterwards, Stiles cleaning off whatever of his mess had made it onto Derek’s face, only to share the taste in a kiss afterwards.

From that day on, Derek wasn’t nearly as grumpy in the mornings as he used to be – and why would he? He had a feast to look forward to every morning.


	2. Thunderspider, Watersports

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The winning prompt for my Twitter poll from the 13th December!

Thor had this thing about him…it was hard to pinpoint, hard to put in words, but somehow, that guy could make you do all sorts of strange things. If it wasn’t for him, Peter was pretty sure he wouldn’t have tried half the things he had – which wasn’t to say that he didn’t enjoy them a whole lot. He’d just never thought of sniffing someone’s pits or farts, or giving a footjob before.

Yet, with Thor? He tried all of those, and a bunch more things. By now, it was almost like a ritual they shared; Thor would come up with an idea, Peter would reluctantly agree, only to find out how much he enjoyed this new play.

So, on this week’s menu; watersports. It had all started with a few remarks, Thor sparking the idea of how nice and hot it’d feel to be pissed on, how the relief of going to the toilet and coming were so similar…it took all of two days to convince Peter.

Now there they were; in a bathtub together (lord knows Peter wasn’t going to soil his sheets on his first try with this). Thor looked so happy, so at ease as he stroked his fingers through Peter’s hair, when he pushed him down to his knees gently, when he took his fat cock in hand and pointed it towards his lover.

Peter kept his eyes on Thor’s face, wanting to watch that expression, wanting to notice how it changed from lax to concentrated in a matter of seconds as Thor started to release his bladder.

 A few seconds later, Peter felt his chest heating up. When he looked down, he saw it; he was being splashed with pungent, yellow piss, saw it dribbling and rolling down his chest and stomach, a few drops catching in his pubes to stay there.

He moaned; it really did feel so…warm. Almost like an embrace – and Peter found himself wanting more rather fast. So he took Thor’s cock in hand, raised it a little to make the liquid splash all over his face.

He closed his eyes for it, but Peter made sure to let Thor know how weirdly good he felt by moaning and opening his mouth, allowing for some of the urine to drip into it.

The taste was…well, Peter couldn’t really think of anything to compare it to. He just knew he didn’t mind it. And so he allowed Thor to fill his mouth up, going as far as drinking a few mouthfuls of it down.

By the time Thor’s stream was dying off, the god was half-hard, eyes hooded, mouth hanging open. “Good boy,” he cooed, his voice sounding rougher than usual. “Now let me make you feel good…”

With that, Thor dropped down, switching places with Peter. This hadn’t really been something they had planned on, but Peter couldn’t say that he minded, not when soft, plump lips were suddenly wrapped around his smelly cock – when the hell did he get hard?

Thor sucked and swallowed Peter down easily, his tongue massaging the underside of Peter’s cock, his nose buried in Peter’s damp bush of pubes to inhale and enjoy the scent of his own piss.

With a mouth like this at his service, it was no surprise that Peter could only hold back for a few minutes before shooting his load. His legs cramped, he bucked, but he was held in place by Thor’s strong hands. The god swallowed Peter’s load down easily, humming at the salty, bitter taste – but even after that was done, he didn’t let up.

Peter was panting, weakly trying to shove Thor off, but to no avail – he wouldn’t budge. And after a few moments, Peter knew what Thor was really trying to get at.

Having his, now overly sensitive, cock played with, a rough tongue sliding around the tip of it, Peter felt something in his stomach twitch and bubble. All he could do was gasp before his own piss was forced out of him, sucked out, just like his cum.

Thor kept his mouth and lips tightly sealed around Peter’s prick, tonguing at his slit once he started to piss, coaxing as much of the liquid out as he could, swallowing down every last drop. Only once Peter felt like he’d been completely drained did Thor let up, swiping across his lips with his thumb, sucking it clean afterwards.

Thor rose to his feet once it was done, smiling down at Peter, who was staring back at him like he was high on something, like he was about to fall asleep – and maybe he was. Noticing as much, Thor lifted him up in his arms and carried him back to their shared bed.

“Rest dear. I will clean you up in the morning,” Thor promised, kissing Peter’s temple before wrapping his arms around his lover and pulling a blanket up around them. With Thor’s piss still drying on his chest, Peter fell asleep, feeling completely and utterly drained.


	3. Wincest, Feet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The winning prompt for my Twitter poll from the 14th December!

The Winchesters had never been a particularly cleanly bunch. And who could blame them? Living on the road, out of a car most of the time, you had to give up a few luxuries, such as personal hygiene. And that was fine for the most part; by the time they hit their mid-twenties, Sam and Dean stuck to each other exclusively anyway.

Between the two of them, sweat-stained shirts, dicks you could smell even through pants and underwear, as well as feet so sour they filled an entire room with their funk were the norm, not an exception. And going off of that, it shouldn’t come as a surprise that, eventually, they started sexualizing their filth.

It started with their showers – which they tended to skip after a good fucking, opting to let cum, spit, and whatever else was spread over their skin dry into it, instead of washing it away down a drain. Things escalated from there, and before they knew it, filth and dirt wasn’t a by-product of their lifestyle, but a central part in their relationship.

Oh how they loved to spread out on a bed together after a long day on the road, their scent mostly trapped underneath clothes, but not entirely concealed. Dean’s mouth started to water the moment Sam kicked his heavy boots off, revealing damp socks and an odor that’d have anyone besides Dean cough and leave the room. His own feet didn’t smell nearly as bad in comparison, but Sam reassured Dean often enough; he liked the stink of them plenty. So Dean followed suit, lost his shoes, and lied down in the same bed as Sam.

They spread out across from each other, one foot stretched to the other’s face, one on the other’s crotch each. Nothing gave them as much pleasure as pleasing the other while being pleased at the same time.

While Sam had already wrapped his lips around Dean’s big toe tenderly, the elder was still pushing his nose in between the dexterous, funky toes of his brother, letting the scent of them sink into his skin and brain. Dean moaned, spread his lips and mouthed at the ball of Sam’s foot, getting it wet as he slid his lips from side to side. Meanwhile, Sam had moved on to sucking two or three of Dean’s toes into his mouth, his eyebrows scrunching together, caught somewhere between focus and lust.

Only once each of their feet and been thoroughly drenched with spit did they lose their pants – or, well, at least pushed them down enough for their cocks to jump free. Sometimes, Dean thought to himself, Sam seemed more like a monkey than a human when they did shit like this; he was so damn skillful with his toes, wrapping them around Dean’s shaft, stroking it, spreading his balls and pulling at his foreskin.

Dean tried his best to follow suit, he really did, but most of the time, he only managed to shove the entire length of his foot against Sam’s dick (which wasn’t even entirely covered by it) so his brother had something to hump against. Still, Sam never complained, instead just moaned and pushed into each of Dean’s touches.

Dean was always the one to come first, falling apart under his brother’s deft toes, streaking them with ropes upon ropes of thick, hot release, all the while kissing, making love with Sam’s other foot. Dean squeezed Sam’s calf, tried to pull him that much closer, whined and begged for more, for something, he wasn’t even sure what exactly.

Meanwhile, Sam had managed to manipulate Dean’s toes into a curl, a sort of pocket to rub the revealed tip of his cock into. The skin on Dean’s toes was a little rough, his nails sometimes scratched against Sam’s flesh, making him shudder as he finally came as well, messy, lewd sounds announcing how Dean’s toes had now been painted as well.

And after that? Well, to no one’s surprise, things weren’t quite done then; as much as the Winchesters enjoyed a dried up load on their feet making them even more stinky than they already were, they couldn’t leave all of that goodness down there. No, some of it had to be scooped away with their tongues – so they had something to share in a sloppy kiss once they met at the top of the bed.

They kept touching, kissing, swapping their loads and the funk of their feet between each other’s mouths, eventually falling asleep just like that, still partly clothed, but bitterly exhausted. And in the morning, there’d be even more smelly feet and sticky cocks waiting to be devoured.

 


	4. Jalec, Smeg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tiny, little fill for the last poll option...enjoy!

Alec really did have better things to do in his life than cleaning himself up after every damn training session. Besides, he had Jace to do that for him…

Neither of them remembers when this all started, it’s just a completely natural thing for them to do by now. They train together often enough, so why wouldn’t they clean up together too? Well, technically, Jace was the one doing the cleaning…Alec was the one to sit back and enjoy.

A day’s worth of sweat, piss, and cum trapped underneath a long foreskin really was worth attention. The buildup always happened so fast, no way in hell could Alec keep up with clearing it off himself – he’d have to do it every few hours to accomplish that.

Jace didn’t mind it anyway. In fact, he quite enjoyed his task, whether he wanted to admit it or not. But at no point in time would he ever not enjoy suckling on a dirty cockhead caked in smeg. Once he got to push his tongue underneath that dirtied hood, swirl it around for the first time, the strange, salty taste clinging to it immediately? Oh, he was living for that moment.

It always got Alec hot and bothered too. He couldn’t keep his dick under control with Jace’s insistent tongue on him like that. With each squelching sound of his increasingly wet foreskin, with each spec of cheese spread across Jace’s lips did Alec grow harder and harder.

By the time Jace was suckling on the entire head of Alec’s impressive length, he was ready to shoot, doing so without a second thought or warning. Alec filled Jace’s mouth to the brim, made him groan with the taste and the fullness of it.

Most of it was swallowed, but Jace always left some of it behind; a treat for the next day, when they’d start anew.


	5. Sciles, Farts, Rimming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little birthday gift for a friend...

Stiles and Scott had always been…a little closer than ‘just friends’ ought to be. So it was no surprise that, in time, they started screwing around. And really, sleepovers had never been more entertaining.

They loved it, getting together, greasy snacks, a movie or two, some video games, and once they got a little tired, they’d jerk each other off, maybe a blowjob, maybe a stinky foot on a cock – whatever they felt like.

Today though, Scott was feeling a little more cheeky than usual. Stiles had asked him whether they could just get off over half an hour ago, but Scott just shrugged and told him that he wasn’t quite in the mood…yet.

So Stiles grumbled, crossed his arms, but decided to wait it out…because, in all honesty, he knew that Scott would break eventually.

Little did Stiles know that Scott was just waiting for that moment when he’d finally wrap a blanket around his body, be it because he was getting cold, or just for comfort’s sake. That’s when he made his move.

Almost immediately, Scott followed suit, pushed Stiles around a bit so they could fit under the same blanket. He grinned at his friend, leaned over, and kissed his cheeks tenderly, making Stiles shiver a little, especially when he felt fingers play with the hem of his shirt, pushing underneath, spreading across his skin.

“Go a little lower for me man,” Scott whispered right into Stiles’ ear, leaving it with a tiny lick and a bite to his lobe. Stiles shuddered, then nodded eagerly and obliged. He scooted down a little, wondering what Scott had in store for him…only to have his head pushed down by Scott’s free hand further, until it was stuck under the blanket.

Already fearing that he’d fallen victim to a joke, Stiles started to protest – but only until he heard it. The first one was quite, squeaky, barely there, but definitely noticeable, especially the scent. A second one quickly followed suit, and by then, Stiles was quite, whimpered, moaned, while Scott chuckled above him, letting another, louder fart rip.

And damn, if that smell wasn’t something else. Stiles felt his mouth water, his shorts tent, and his nostrils flare at the same time. Scott? He just kept going, releasing wave after wave of foul, rancid gas, trapping it with Stiles underneath the blanket.

For a few minutes, Stiles stayed still, enjoying the dirty stink of his friend, but eventually, his erection became a problem worth taking care of. And to do so, Stiles moved lower yet.

Scott smirked once he realized what was going on with Stiles as he shuffled underneath the blanket. He lifted his hips off the floor, helping Stiles with pushing his shorts aside so he could get directly at the source of the stink that was so intense, it had started to fill up the entire room, not just the tiny space beneath the blanket.

Stiles groaned once Scott’s hole was revealed – just in time to watch it flutter around another gassy fart. He immediately leaned forward, pressed his nose into the damp space between Scott’s cheeks, not stopping there, opting to get his lips on there at the same time.

Scott felt a little pushed around, but only chuckled and let Stiles go about…whatever he was doing. He was just happy to feel a tongue on his hole, something he could blast onto so Stiles could not only smell but taste him.

Neither of them actually touched their cock before they came for the first time that night. There was no need to; each of their orgasms felt more like a natural flow than something they needed to work towards. And with crusting pubes and messy shorts, they both retreated under their shared blanket, rutting against each other until they tired enough to fall asleep, still surrounded by the same foul scent.


	6. Sterek, Body Worship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first entry for my Teen Wolf motto week

Stiles loved Derek most right after he came back from a run. There was something about that lightly flushed face, those kissable lips slightly spread apart, that sheen of sweat all over his body, and the way his body went lax.

Who would not wanna take advantage of that? And Derek never complained about it. Hell, he always closed his eyes in bliss and moaned happily – Stiles was just doing him a damn favor, y’know?

He always pushed Derek down onto their couch when he came back home, told him to relax, he’d be taken care of.

First came Derek’s sneakers and socks; Stiles took his sweet time pulling each off, giving them an appreciative sniff before tossing them aside and massaging Derek’s feet for a while, loosening the fevered soles, getting the sweaty stink of them all over his hands – and a few moments later, his lips and tongue.

Once Derek’s feet had been thoroughly cleaned, Stiles moved on upwards, pulling his shirt off, then starting to nurse on his nipples like a babe. They puckered in his mouth, gave him more room to lick against and bite lightly.

Next came the pits; sweaty, damp, dark, and oh so smelly. Derek loved how Stiles went in there, smeared his face across curly hair and droplets of sweat alike, letting his lovers scent sink into his skin. By the time Stiles was done, it was impossible to tell how much of it was spit, and how much was sweat – not that it mattered.

Derek’s plump ass hid a similar picture: Round, beautifully jiggly globes surrounding a heated, steamy crack that was so damn inviting. Stiles sniffed his way through, let his tongue follow the same path, made out with Derek’s hole happily.

The wolf whined, was still too exhausted to push back, so he just had to sit there and take it, until he drooled out a thick load onto his stomach, some of it collecting in his pubes, some in his navel. And only after that first orgasm did Stiles get to the main event.

Derek’s cock was sticky with sweat, semi-dry piss and cum alike. It was an addictive cocktail, one that Stiles gladly indulged in. He wrapped his lips around Derek’s plump head, slid his tongue across his piss slit, coaxing the last bit of his first load out.

The second one followed soon after. Stiles never took his mouth off of Derek, just let him shoot it right down his throat, marking him from the inside as well.

If Derek hadn’t been exhausted before, he sure as hell was now, though his panting and parted lips were replaced by a damn adorable smile, hooded eyes trained on Stiles as he asked him to cuddle him – something Stiles wouldn’t even need to be asked for, but he appreciated the thought.

They ended up on the couch together, Derek continuously rubbing each and every part of his entire body against Stiles’. By the time they fell asleep, they were both a sweaty mess.


	7. Sterek, Farts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second entry for my Teen Wolf motto week

There was nothing quite like a relaxing day, spent watching nothing but old action flicks, cuddled up under a blanket. Well…sure, that was nice and all, but Stiles and Derek knew their way around each other. They knew how to make even such mundane things exciting.

Days like these were spent with their bodies tangled underneath a blanket for a good reason – and the pack tended to stay away whenever they saw that raggedy old thing lying around for just as good of a reason. They knew what was coming, and they did not want to be around for any of it.

Stiles and Derek couldn’t have cared less about that, they appreciated being left alone…to their own devices.

At first, it was just an occasional, dry, almost casual fart, nothing to even stir the other’s interest, really. But over time, little blasts like that started to add up, become more frequent, more lewd, and way louder. Those two changed their damn diet for a reason, and this was it.

After an hour or so, the gas trapped underneath their shared blanket had not only started to heat their bodies up, but was starting to waft out. Of course, Derek’s more sensitive nose had picked up on it long ago, but he liked it and enjoyed staying put like this.

Eventually though, Stiles noticed too, smiling once he did, lifting just the edge of the blanket occasionally to stir the air underneath up, letting some of it escape and hit them full-on.

They both grew increasingly restless, started touching, swapping kisses, sniffing and biting. Eventually, clothes were lost, as were inhibitions. Derek vanished under the blanket, growling at how the scent surrounded him, and attacked Stiles’ hole – with his mouth, that is.

He kissed, suckled, and licked, coaxing slightly more wet farts right onto his tongue, making him drool and groan. With an increasingly sloppy, loose hole, Stiles blasted more and more farts, cheeks reddening with embarrassment as they so often did, but knowing that Derek didn’t mind – on the contrary, he went wild for it.

So Stiles endured, knowing he’d be rewarded shortly. With the blanket still covering their bodies, Derek reemerged, kissing Stiles sloppily, sharing some of the taste and scent. Moments later, Stiles felt the flared tip of Derek’s meaty cock at his entrance, pushing inside.

He moaned, wrapped both arms around Derek’s neck, told him to push it in already. Derek was a tease though, waited and smirked, slowly, teasingly sinking in, until Stiles felt his thick bush tickle against his cheeks.

But once they’d made it this far, it was difficult for Derek to hold back. He started bucking, fucking his boyfriend with renewed vigor while Stiles tried his best to keep the blanket somewhat in check, though most of their gas had escaped already and was now mingling in the air, making for an intoxicating cocktail.

Having been prepped so nicely, it was difficult for Stiles to properly clench around Derek, so on more than once occasion, more gas squeaked out around the wolf’s hard cock, making it warm. Derek growled, eventually joined in whenever he stayed buried in Stiles for long enough to relax his hole a little.

They were a mess, both of them, when they came; Stiles smearing his release between their stomachs, Derek filling Stiles up, making his last few farts bubbly and damp.

The best part though? They barely moved after that, stayed tangled under that damn blanket, and only waited long enough for their seed to dry, long enough to start another round – maybe switching positions in the process.


	8. Jeter, Feet, Smeg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third entry for my Teen Wolf motto week

Derek aside, Peter was hands down the most attentive of the wolves – the only difference being that Derek never really thought much about how he could take advantage of his knowledge…at least not as much as his uncle.

So they probably both noticed how Jackson kept staring at all the other guys, how his nostrils flared and his eyes twitched a little. Subtle hints, but hints nonetheless…hints only Peter would act upon, much to Derek’s indifference – he had his eyes set on someone else.

It was after a pack meeting, earlier than usual, and Derek graciously allowed his uncle to occupy his loft for a little longer than the rest – an offer Peter extended towards Jackson as well. The boy was a little confused at first, but eventually complied, thanks to the undeniable charm of the older wolf.

Now there they were, alone. Peter smirked, knowing that, at this point, he had already won. He took a seat on Derek’s couch, spread out lazily, his legs apart after having kicked off his shoes. “You know…you’re not as subtle as you think you are,” he hummed, finally catching Jackson’s attention.

As soon as he was looking, Peter’s smirk widened as he pushed off his socks too. Jackson stared at them for a moment, undoubtedly surprised by how much they smelled. Peter wasn’t like the other guys, he tried to keep his filth covered up, only letting people in on it when he actually wanted to.

“Come here pup, and I’ll treat you to what you crave,” Peter offered, wiggling his toes a little as he leaned back against the couch in a more comfortable position.

Jackson was clearly unsure of whether to accept the offer or get the hell away, but it seemed as if his waring instincts finally found their conclusion when he walked towards Peter, ever so slowly, then dropped to his hands and knees.

Peter cooed at him as Jackson kissed the tops of his feet, wrapped curious lips around funky toes, sucking the scent off them. Once he really got into it, Peter even started moving his feet a little, all but fucking Jackson’s mouth with his toes, making wet, lewd sounds, and spreading spit all over the boy’s cheeks and chin.

Only once Jackson’s face looked utterly hazed and his mouth was hanging open, his pants tented, did Peter go ahead and undo his pants, sliding them down with practiced ease, revealing a cock smelling of pure, manly musk.

Jackson’s eyes watered at the scent; he had to get his mouth on it immediately. Once he got close enough, he found out what exactly was making Peter smell as intensely as he did…sticky, tacky substance clinging to the head of his cock, stuck underneath his slightly too-short foreskin – something for Jackson to clean up.

He did so happily, extending his tongue, mixing the sour taste of feet with the earthy ripeness of cock and cum.

Oh how Peter enjoyed that tongue; what Jackson obviously lacked in experience, he made up for with sheer excitement – something Peter would soon reward him for with one of his stinking feet, pressed over Jackson’s crotch.

The elder started rubbing against the increasingly large wet spot that had formed at the front of Jackson’s shorts, trapping the tip of Jackson’s cock between his two largest toes, wiggling them up and down to create friction.

Jackson moaned, then whimpered, the wet spot growing and growing with each of Peter’s movements, until, suddenly, it turned warm – very warm.

Peter seized his movements, watching with awe as Jackson came in his pants from the little attention alone. There was so much, some of the pearly liquid started to push out around the tip of Jackson’s cock, forming tiny droplets that Peter could smear across his toes.

The feeling of the warm, thick liquid spreading and adding to his stink was enough to push him over the edge as well. With Jackson’s tongue still teasingly flicking against him, Peter reached his peek as well, making an even bigger mess of Jackson’s face as he shot most of his cum all over the boy’s cheeks and lips, some of it onto his tongue from where he could swallow it.

Thanks to Derek’s complaints about the scent of his uncle’s and Jackson’s sex stuck to his furniture, those two never met up in the loft after pack meetings again…Luckily, Peter was more than happy to break into a certain locker room, or even allow for a certain younger wolf to get into his own place. Because, from that day on out, those two were kinda inseparable.


	9. Stilinskicest, Watersports/Sceriff, Scat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 of the Teen Wolf motto week! With the poll drawn at these two pairings, I've written two shorter fills for both!

Stiles cared for his father, he cared a damn lot. Having only one parent left kinda does that to you, so the two of them have this unspoken agreement; to look out for each other, to take care of each other, to make sure the other’s safe and happy.

There were many ways in which they accomplished all that, be it Stiles looking out for his father’s diet, or Noah making sure his son was prepared to hang around a pack of werewolves – but things didn’t end there.

When they were alone, in the privacy of their home, those two did more than that – so much more. Stiles knew his father got lonely sometimes, especially when he had a rare day off, but his son wasn’t around to spend it with him. So he made sure to get back to his Dad as soon as he could, to make their reunion…special.

It often happened in the mornings; Noah would already be seated at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee, reading the most recent newspaper. Stiles would walk into the room, still a little groggy from too little sleep, but instead of taking a seat, he’d scoot under the table.

Noah just grunted his approval and thanks as Stiles pulled his sweatpants low enough to free his cock, slightly hard, but not fully – half because he knew what he could expect from his son, half because he hadn’t been to the bathroom yet. He willingly forewent the latter though, knowing that Stiles would be there to take care of such…needs.

Eagerly, Stiles wrapped his lips around Noah’s dick, cleaning off droplets of leftover cum and sweat with his tongue.

Soon enough, the stimulation would prove too much for Noah to handle. With his cock hardening, his bladder gave in, releasing a hot stream of piss right into his son’s mouth. Stiles just hummed happily as he drank the liquid down – a proper replacement for the coffee he wasn’t willing to drink in the mornings.

And once the stream died off? Well, Noah was hard already…and there was only so far you could go from there.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Scott and Noah, those two were a strange couple, for sure. Age difference aside, Scott’s relationship to Stiles made things between him and his best friend’s Dad a little weird. The tension between them was undeniable, but it took a damn long time before either of them broke – and neither expected the circumstances under which that would finally happen.

It was a pretty regular afternoon, all things considered. Scott was at Stiles’ place, waiting for his friend – who’d snuck off to Derek’s place, probably doing things Scott wouldn’t want to imagine. That aside though, Scott was just hanging out when nature called.

Nothing too strange yet, not at all. Scott simply went to the toilet, took a seat, and started straining. The thing is, he hadn’t expected anyone to get home when he was on there, so he didn’t lock the door…and, well, Noah – who had actually managed to get off his shift a little early for once – certainly hadn’t expected anyone to be in his house either. So he walked up the stairs and into the bathroom, wanting to rid himself of his uniform, rather casually. You can imagine his surprise when he found a damn werewolf, sitting on the toilet, currently in the process of pushing out a sizable log.

Scott was mortified. He had noticed Noah coming in, obviously, but hadn’t really expected him to go for the bathroom right away. In hindsight, he probably should’ve, but it was too late to think about that. All he could do was blush and try to cover his crotch while the last bit of shit dropped from his hole.

With a dark blush, his eyes and Noah’s meeting, Scott reached out to grab some toilet paper – only to find that the roll was empty. Great. Things couldn’t get much worse, he imagined.

That is, until Noah started moving towards him. For a moment, Scott thought he was about to receive the beating of a liftetime…but then – then Noah just dropped to his knees and looked up at him.

“Poor lil’ pup,” he cooed, hands finding Scott’s thighs, pushing them apart slightly. “Daddy’s gonna help ya clean up, don’t worry,” he said, and only then did Scott notice how Noah’s pupils had dilated, how he was inhaling deeply with each breath. The realization hit him like a damn truck, but before Scott could respond, Noah was on him.

Pursed lips and a wet tongue met Scott’s hole, and he whined as he felt Noah lick at him, cleaning off bits of dirt that were left on his skin or in the ample bush that grew down his crack. His cock quickly hardened under the attention, and Scott had to put both his hands over his mouth so he wouldn’t yell out with pleasure each time Noah’s tongue poked at his pucker.

By the time the elder pulled back, tongue stained, Scott’s erection was leaking – which Noah seemed to take as an invitation. He smirked as his eyes met Scott’s once more, then he licked his lips and sank them down on the boy’s cock.

Scott knew he wasn’t going to last longer than a minute, maybe two – but even that short amount of time was stolen away from him when a finger suddenly found his hole and pushed into it, using the leftover waste inside as lubrication as it wiggled.

Scott bit into his finger hard enough to draw blood when he came, yet Noah just continued to suckle and drink down everything.

Thank god Stiles wasn’t coming home for another hour or so – Scott and Noah had some time to make up for.


	10. Thiam, Blowjob, Rimming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final entry for the Teen Wolf motto week. Enjoy!

“You’re such a…” Theo sighed, shaking his head and scrunching his eyes shut. The one time he stays back after training for a few extra rounds on his own, he comes back to the locker room to find this; Liam, his nose buried on one of Scott’s socks, a jockstrap of Stiles wrapped around his dick, jerking of and leaking obscene amounts of pre right onto the floor.

You’d think as a werewolf with literal supernatural hearing, Liam would’ve known better than to stick around fully nude like this – or at least to get the hell out of this place as soon as someone was approaching.

But no, he was right there in the moment and just…couldn’t. Didn’t. Didn’t want to, maybe. Semantics, really.

Then there was this tense moment of Theo staring at him, obviously wagering his options in his head, probably thinking about how to best take advantage of this situation – and what did Liam’s damn musk-drunken brain decide? Oh yeah; being caught and watched is kinda hot, better not stop now.

With a whimper, Liam continued to stroke his cock, almost involuntarily. Theo noticed, of course, his eyes widening, probably because he thought that this was actually a bold move on Liam’s part – and not just an instinctual reaction of his lust-hazed brain.

Whatever the case, Liam thought he was about to receive the beating of his life when Theo huffed and walked straight towards him. He tried to shy away from him, but his back was met with a locker, the metallic sound of the collision ringing through the steamy room.

“You gotta learn to lock a damn door,” Theo growled. He was right up in front of Liam – which he could only tell by how loud Theo’s voice sounded, even though he clearly wasn’t screaming or yelling.

Then, before Liam could even crack his eyes open in hopes of at least seeing the fist that was certainly about to connect with his jaw coming, he felt a hand pulling away the jock around his dick. Ah, yes…maybe Theo was hoping for a slightly more dignified setting.

But then, there was a hand at the base of Liam’s cock, wrapping around it, soon followed by plump, wet lips on the tip of it. Utterly shocked, Liam’s eyes flew open to watch as Theo – still looking supremely annoyed with the situation – sunk down on his dick, burying half of it in his throat with ease.

Was Liam confused? Absolutely. Did he mind what was happening? Hell no. He moaned, even louder once he realized he could at least still huff the sock right in front of his face, then bucked his hips forward slightly, making Theo gag a little and tighten his teeth around Liam’s dick ever so slightly in warning.

If only he knew that that slight pressure was enough to set Liam off – well, that, and the fact that he’d been going at it for five minutes prior to the sudden intrusion already…

With a pathetic whimper, Liam shot his load, making Theo gag once more around the first mouthful, which he swallowed. Once that was over, he pulled away, making the last of Liam’s orgasm splatter across his face.

Liam was still coasting on his high, mouth hanging open, hands dropped to his side, when Theo stood up, face red with anger, or lust, or maybe a bit of both. The guy growled, bared his elongated teeth, and before Liam knew it, he was on his knees in an attempt to defuse the situation via submission.

“You better make me come fast,” Theo muttered, turning around and dropping his shorts in the process.

Liam wasn’t even sure what was going on, but moments later, he found himself with a face full of huge butt cheeks and the musky scent of an unwashed ass.

Happily resigning to his fate, Liam put his tongue to good use, making sure Theo had nothing to complain about once he left.


	11. Peter Quill, Solo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, and welcome to the Marvel motto week! Enjoy the first entry:)

With the life he was living, privacy was rare for Quill. You’d think he’s gotten used to that fact by now, and in some ways, he has – in others though, he’s struggling and perhaps always will. That is why he cherishes the time he has to himself in the best way possible.

He lets it get bad first; he doesn’t jerk off, doesn’t shower, doesn’t change his underwear or socks. His skin becomes a little greasy, and as soon as his clothes are off, his BO is simply off the charts. But that’s the whole point of the procedure.

Once Peter’s finally alone, he can’t help but smile, knowing what’s to come. Taking his clothes off, releasing the stench of sweat and pure, manly musk into the room – that’s what gets him hard in an instant.

He teases first though, rubs his hands down his exposed, hairy chest, fingers catching on his sensitive nipples, making him bite his lip as he slips across them. He takes time wetting his fingers, suckling on them as if he was a nursing babe, then using his spit to slick the way for his index fingers to circle his nipples, make them hard and puffy.

Once that’s accomplished, Quill moves on, sprawls out on his bed after taking the rest of his clothing off. With a hand loosely wrapped around his hard cock, he grabs his underwear and holds it to his face.

The effect is immediate: Peter’s senses are flooded, he can focus on nothing but the smell of his ripe cock and balls, the stink of his unwashed body. His dick starts leaking, slicking the way as he continues to jerk.

Underwear is soon replaced by either a sock or boot, either of which contain the sour smell of Quill’s dirty feet. More often than not, he gets his tongue on whatever he’s using to, sampling his own body, his own taste. It’s heavenly, it’s too much, it’s not enough, but it’s so damn good.

With a chocked-out groan, Peter shoots his first load all over his torso, some of it even sputtering far enough to catch on his chin. It’s thick, hot against his skin, smells just as intensely as he does…it’s too tempting not to taste, and not to use.

After bringing some of his own seed to his mouth to sample, moaning around the digit he’s collected it on as he’s assaulted by the combined flavor of sweat and musk, his cock’s leaking again. The days of preparation really are worth their wait…

Before long, Quill’s jerking off again, making lewd squelching noises as he uses his own cum as lube – only this time, he doesn’t do it to completion. Instead, before he’s gotten that far, he lets go, uses both hands to twist and pinch his nipples instead, imagining a set of lips, teeth, and a slippery tongue doing the job instead of his fingers – and it’s that thought that finally does him in.

Peter shoots a second load, just as thick, just as copious as the first one, matting the hair growing on his chest and his happy trail with it, creating sticky strings, some of which he’ll pick off with his hands to taste.

He’s far from done then…after all, there’s an entire set of exotic sex toys, as well as a stash of porn waiting to be used as well. Peter’s body is insatiable, he comes over and over again, the previous load never drying in before another one is added.

By the end of the day, he’s a beautiful mess of sweaty hair and spunk, stinking of feet, ass, spit, and piss – and he wouldn’t wanna have it any other way.


	12. Thunderspider, Watersports, Oral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second entry for my Marvel motto week! Enjoy!

As pristine as Thor might seem outside of the bedroom, there was nothing pristine about the way he had sex. Peter learned about that the very first time they slept together. If he had been anyone else, he might’ve had a problem with it – as it happens, though, he wasn’t. So he came to enjoy Thor like this.

Blowjobs were not quite like Peter had expected or seen in porn, not with Thor. Instead of just his shaft, Thor managed to wrap his mouth around Peter’s entire cock plus his balls, suck all of it into his mouth to slobber on, drooling down his chin as he did so, leaving all of it with a wet sheen once he pulled back.

Immediately afterwards, Peter felt the cool breeze of air against his privates, but Thor often soothed and kept him warm by wrapping the palm of his hand around Peter – not to stroke, but to smear his mess around, let it dry in, make sure Peter wasn’t too uncomfortable.

Thor went about opening Peter’s hole up with equal grace…or lack thereof. Tentative kisses and kitten licks turned into bites to Peter’s cheeks, then plump lips wrapped around the entirety of his hole. That wasn’t enough though, of course not. Thor then proceeded to make out with Peter’s ass, as if it was his mouth. He savored every moment of it, closed his eyes, moaned, let his hands roam around until at least one of them was intertwined with Peter’s.

Then the assault of Thor’s tongue began. At first, he stayed at the surface, wetting Peter’s rim, but the moment his muscle gave way, Peter knew what he was in for: Thor took that chance to press the surprisingly strong and flexible tip of his tongue right into his lover, wiggle it as far inside as he could manage, only to pull back once he had accomplished as much. He repeated that motion over and over again, properly fucking Peter on his tongue, until so much of it was buried inside that Thor’s teeth clashed with Peter’s cheeks, making it impossible to push any further – as much as both of them might’ve wanted that to happen.

By the time Thor had worked himself that deep, Peter was squirming and panting, pushing back against the god, but unable to get any more of that delectable muscle inside of him. Feeling that frustration, Thor soothed Peter by wrapping his free hand around the boy’s, oftentimes still wet, cock, stroking it in time with the flicks of his tongue against Peter’s inner walls.

That finally managed to ease Peter’s needs, his entire body, in fact. His squirming subsided, though he moaned and panted more and more, until, finally, Thor could feel Peter’s entire body clench around his tongue as warm, wet ribbons of cum shot out of the boy’s erection. Most of it landed on his stomach, some of it dribbled down Thor’s knuckles, adding to the mess he was already spreading around, and even to the lewd, squelching noises he was making. It was enough to make Peter go cross-eyed for a moment, then chuckle and squirm yet again with oversensitivity.

Depending on his mood, Thor would let up at this point, but sometimes, he simply didn’t. He’d replace his tongue with a surprisingly thick finger, pushing into Peter easily, then searching for and massaging his prostate, until he was coming over and over again. It was more like milking the boy for every last drop of his seed, it exhausted him, but he loved it – and so did Thor.

And once Peter’s balls had been emptied sufficiently, when nothing came out anymore, when his dick was barely hard anymore and just twitched occasionally with an aftershock, he’d piss himself, groaning as that last bit of relief washed over him – literally.

Thor often watched, fascinated by the sight in front of him. Eager to lap up some of the mess, or tell Peter how beautiful he looked, how he’d always take care of him.


	13. Symbrock, Watersports

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 of my Marvel motto week!

“Do you really have to watch me right now?” Eddie sighed. He stood in front of his toilet, seat already up, but his pants still on. Over the past week or so, Venom had developed this strange habit of actually wanting to physically be around when Eddie did…well, just about everything. Be it cooking, watching TV, writing…or even going to the damn toilet in the morning.

“We’re curious. Just go,” Venom rumbled, their materialized head moving downwards as if they were preparing to get a very, very close look at what was about to happen. Eddie just let his own head fall back and groaned. He knew he couldn’t escape this – Venom could be pretty insistent - but he wouldn’t stop trying.

“It’s not that spectacular…you’re being weird. Well, more weird than usual,” Eddie mumbled, though his voice already gave away that he’d resigned to this. Without further arguments, he pulled his pajama pants down enough to let his cock slip free. His head, however, stayed thrown backwards – it just felt weird to watch Venom watching him…if that makes any sense.

For a while, everything seemed normal; Eddie felt his bladder relax slowly, then the warm trickle of piss spraying from his slit. He simply stood there, waiting, for a few seconds, though he was wondering why Venom wasn’t saying anything. Usually, they commented even on the most mundane of tasks…but Eddie would learn why that wasn’t happening this time soon enough.

Before his stream of piss had even died off, Eddie felt something warm and wet wrap around his shaft. He furrowed his brows and immediately look down, only to find Venom, repositioning his dick with their tongue so his stream was aiming right into their maw. The strange, slippery curling motion made Eddie’s stomach clench and twitch, and a spark of excitement jolt towards his cock…which, everything considered, was not one of his proudest moments.

“What’re you doing?” he asked, his voice a little shaky as his dick started to harden, making it easier to keep pissing. “You can’t just-“

Eddie’s sentence was broken off by a moan when Venom tugged their tongue forward slightly, making more piss gush out of his hardening prick. They didn’t even bother to answer properly, just relayed their thoughts right into Eddie’s mind instead; ‘Strange…your waste tastes good.’

Now if that wasn’t the weirdest thing Eddie had ever heard, he didn’t know what was. He wanted to say something about it, tell Venom to stop, tell them that they couldn’t just do something like that out of the blue – but then they kept tugging and sliding their tongue back and forth, as if they knew it’d please Eddie…which was, in fact, enough to make him stop protesting.

The weirdest part of all of this though? With each passing second, Eddie could feel Venom’s tongue grow seemingly more and more slippery. It was strange, his piss was disappearing into their ‘head’, yet their tongue got more wet. Upon closer inspection, Eddie saw that it was being slowly coated in a pearly, thick substance, something akin to semen, but lighter in color, and definitely more viscous. More like some thick lube, perhaps? It sure made the glide of Venom’s tongue even more pleasurable, which, in turn, coaxed Eddie’s cock not only to full hardness, but closer and closer towards his climax.

Before he could reach it though, he was shocked to find that Venom’s entire body – or at least the parts of it that were hovering in front of him – started to drip the same, strange liquid. It had already started to pool on the damn floor and around Eddie’s feet. He took a mental note to ask about what the hell was up with that later – right now, he was completely focused on the building pleasure he could feel growing in his groin.

Finally, with a broken groan, Eddie came, pushing the last bit of urine out before his load sprayed down Venom’s mouth as well, never to be seen again. And while Eddie’s orgasm was still wafting over him, reflected in the bond he shared with Venom, he could see the symbiote’s body start to ripple like waves during a storm. That same motion seemed to secrete more and more of the pearly liquid – enough to coat almost the entire bathroom’s floor by now.

Then, suddenly, while they pulled their tongue back, leaving Eddie’s cock wet and dripping with spit, Venom made this strange clicking noise, and Eddie felt another huge wave of pleasure burst inside of him – only this one wasn’t really his own. It was Venom’s.

Eddie’s eyes rolled back as the warm, pleased feeling spread throughout his entire body. He barely even noticed Venom licking their way up his body towards his face, he was so damn distracted by it. Only once a slippery tongue that somewhat tasted of piss and cum pushed its way into his mouth did Eddie shake out of his trance.

For a few moments, he kissed back – if you could call it that. More like sucking on Venom’s tongue until they decided to pull away.

“Did…did you just come?” Eddie asked, feeling a little out of breath from the double-orgasm experience. Venom only stroked his cheek with their tongue, made a humming sound and did their best impression of a nodding head. Eddie chuckled, pat their head, then wrinkled his nose as he looked down at the floor and felt his feet cooling as they stood in Venom’s…well, semen. For lack of a better term.

“You better clean up after yourself,” he scolded…and Venom sure as hell did. Getting cum licked off his feet by an alien symbiote? Eddie had never thought he’d experience something like that, but it sure as hell was up there on his list of favorite kinks at the end of the day.


	14. Thunderspider, Body Worship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another motto week entry...

As much as Thor loved and deserved to be worshipped, he’d gladly take his time doing the same for a lover too. Peter was no exception to that rule, even though he might not have understood why Thor chose him – of all people. He didn’t really have much time to contemplate that question though, especially not during the time they spent together in the bedroom.

Thor liked to undress Peter fully, let the boy do the same for him, then lay him out on the bed. It started out slowly, with a lingering kiss that turned hungry and lust-driven soon enough. Thor was devouring Peter’s mouth, and all Peter could do was lie there and swirl his tongue around, hoping he was doing something right – which he did, judging be Thor’s moans.

Only once Peter’s face was blushing and he looked thoroughly fucked did Thor move on; they were only getting started, after all. His plump, spit-wet lips trailed down Peter’s neck, over his collarbones, and finally towards his chest, where he could feel the boy’s rapid heartbeat already.

It was an utterly obscene sight, Thor’s lips wrapped around Peter’s nipples…or rather his entire chest. The god suckled and twisted his tongue, made sure to only pull back once Peter’s nipple was thoroughly drenched and hard.

It continued like that, Thor moving down Peter’s body, taking his time to dip his tongue into the boy’s navel, lick across his hipbones and down his thighs. Even Peter’s feet weren’t safe; Thor kissed along their sole, took each toe into his mouth for a bit, and only then pulled away.

“You seem to be enjoying yourself,” Thor commented, smiling as he watched Peter’s erection bob against thin air, a constant stream of pre running down the shaft. He’d wrap his mouth around it soon enough, but first, Thor had more of Peter’s body to attend to - even though he was mostly spit-drenched already.

But Peter’s hole? Yeah, Thor wouldn’t let that one slide. He threw his lover’s legs over his shoulders as he got his face in there, kissing Peter’s taint, making him shiver and bite his lip, trying to suppress a moan – unsuccessfully, mind you. Dipping lower, Thor’s tongue finally found its way between Peter’s cheeks and down his crack, where it would finally lap at his puckering, smooth hole. Thor could feel it twitch and relax with each passing second, so much so that he could easily lick inside…and he’d gladly have done so for hours upon end, but Peter was getting close.

So, as much as it pained him to do so, Thor pulled away from Peter’s hole to pay his cock some much-deserved attention instead. He licked up the entire length, collecting some of the leaking pre, before wrapping plump lips around the tip of it, swirling his tongue and sucking lightly.

That was enough to push Peter over the edge. He came with a silent scream, some of it shooting down Thor’s throat, the rest of it coating the god’s face and beard as he pulled away mid-orgasm. Not that he couldn’t handle a load being shot down his throat, but he had other plans as well…

With Peter watching, Thor crawled back up, his face covered in semen – and once he was sure Peter was watching him, he started massaging it into his skin, humming happily, his chest rumbling with it. Peter was awestruck, watched as his sticky release melted into Thor’s skin. How was he supposed to not kiss his god silly right afterwards?

A kiss which was only broken up by the slap of Thor’s own erection against Peter’s thigh as it bopped in the air – a reminder of how Peter still needed to repay a favor.


	15. Thunderspider, Scat, Feet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand this week's last entry! Enjoy

Thor enjoyed a good blowjob – who doesn’t? And Peter was damn good at them…or, well, had gotten pretty damn good. He certainly hadn’t started out that way, but by now, he could easily take Thor’s entire length, which was quite the task.

The only issue was; Thor felt like he couldn’t really do much to pleasure Peter at the same time, at least not when he was bracketed between his legs, anything but his head out of range for his hands to grip. Which is what lead to this little…experiment of sorts.

Because even though neither Thor’s mouth, nor his hands, nor his dick could reach Peter’s hole, his feet sure could. So why not make us of that? They’d never turned Peter off before – on the contrary – so why would they now?

Smirking to himself, Thor lifted his leg a little, eliciting a surprised moan out of Peter when he tapped his big toe against the boy’s crack, then slid it in between his cheeks and through sweat-slick hair. It was…strange? Not unpleasant. Certainly something Thor wanted to look into further, and since Peter wasn’t stopping him so far, he kept going, continuing the motion of dragging his big toe through his lover’s crack, occasionally catching onto his rim and pressing against it.

Still, Peter didn’t protest. Not only when the pushing against his hole became more insistent. And Thor, thinking himself clever by having found this way to please Peter while getting pleased himself, kept going and going, until…until his toe just slipped inside. It wasn’t even much of an effort, it just got swallowed up. That tight, wet heat around it? Oh, Thor was very much enjoying himself – in fact, he was _this_ close to shooting – but then…Peter whimpered and pulled off Thor’s cock with a gasp. The god was about to ask what was wrong, whether he’d hurt the boy, but before he could, Peter’s body answered that question for him.

Pushing around Thor’s toe was something rather solid. Sticky and warm, but definitely not the usual feeling of a hole…It took him a moment, but soon enough, Thor realized what was going on. And as soon as he did, he reached out to cup Peter’s head with a soft chuckle, tilting it so the boy was looking at him.

“Do not worry love,” he rumbled, stroking across Peter’s cheek with his thumb. “I adore all parts of you,” he insisted, smiled back at Peter when the boy did so too, and to really make sure Peter understood, Thor wiggled his toe a little, pushing and pulling and soiling it in the mess.

What Thor was doing seemed to have more of an effect on Peter than he’d initially thought, because the boy outright moaned, hunched his back, and let a stream of pre leak freely all over the sheets beneath him. What Thor didn’t know, was that he’d pushed Peter’s load right back into his prostate…and, well, it was having the effects one should expect.

Thor repeated that same motion a few times, watching with awe in his eyes as Peter started to fall apart, just from those little movements. Before long, he was adding a rather large load of cum to the puddle of pre on the bed, pushing back against Thor’s toe one last time and sighing as he all but fell over.

“Fuck…” Peter sighed, blinking up at his lover lazily. He wiggled his butt as Thor slipped his toe free, leaving his hole slightly agape. Thor could definitely feel that his toe had not come out clean after that whole ordeal, but he couldn’t have cared less. With the way Peter was smiling and blushing? Yeah, he wasn’t regretting any of this…especially not when Peter seemed to get an idea of his own.

Without saying a word, he pushed himself off the mattress and turned over, giving Thor a beautiful show of his slightly stained hole. While Thor was still focused on that, Peter licked his lips in preparation, then leaned down and took Thor’s toe in his mouth.

It had been slightly stained, definitely noticeable. Aside from the usual funky taste of a sweaty foot, there was something distinctly dirty, earthy underneath it all. Peter wasn’t in love with the taste, per se, but he sure as hell enjoyed Thor’s surprised reaction, his groaning, his gasping, the way his toe wiggled against his tongue, and then, the sound of cum splattering all over the god’s body.

When Peter pulled away with a loud pop, Thor’s toe was completely clean, thought it still smelled of what they’d done. Peter turned around and crawled up his body, lying down curled up half on top of him.

“So…that happened,” he chuckled nervously. Thor only hummed and kissed Peter’s temple, his hand slowly snaking down his boy’s back until it found his ass.

“Indeed…but I can’t say I regret any of it,” Thor said, and easily pushed his index finger into Peter’s gaping, dirty hole.


	16. Wincest, Feet

A whole week. That’s how long it’d been since either of them showered. Life on the road sometimes doesn’t leave time for what other people would consider necessities. But Sam and Dean were used to it, grew up this way, didn’t know anything else.

When they only had each other to worry about, why would they bother? Neither of them minded – in fact, both of them enjoyed their state. Dirty and smelly, knowing they’d gotten something done, feeling a deep ache sink into each of their bones. Not the most pleasant way to live, surely, but it was theirs, and they took pride in it.

They celebrated each other and their bodies often. Sam had been the one to start it, knowing his brother wasn’t as comfortable with how close they’d gotten as he was, but Dean went along willingly soon enough.

Resting on a bed often turned into cuddling, which turned into less than shy touches, which then only got more and more intense. Eventually, they were on each other, making sloppy, wet noises as they kissed, grunting occasionally under the weight of whoever was on top of the other at that moment. Clothes were lost soon enough too, and simple kissing or a bit of groping wasn’t enough anymore.

They repositioned, across from each other, laid out for the other to witness, taking part in another preference they shared, as it had turned out. Sam started smiling as soon as he could grab Dean’s ankle, pull one of his feet close, then press his nose in between damp, stinking toes. Their lack of time for hygiene really showed, and Sam was so damn glad that it did. He could stay there just sniffing and rubbing his face all over the sensitive arch of his brother’s foot for hours upon hours.

Dean was a little more hands-on from the beginning…or perhaps mouth-on would be the more appropriate term. He enjoyed tasting the sweat and dirt on his little brother, happily suckled on dexterous, slightly hairy toes, his eyes falling shut as his tongue pressed against the surprisingly soft pads of Sam’s toes. Dean hummed with pleasure when he could feel them curling against his tongue, eventually bucked and moaned when another warm, soft foot started to stroke across his balls, then downwards, eventually ending up in between his cheeks – the place where Sam had meant to go from the beginning, Dean assumed.

While Sam rubbed his big toe across Dean’s rim teasingly, he too got his mouth on his brother, kissing and licking, trying to cover as much of Dean’s skin as possible – it didn’t matter that it was his brother’s foot he was worshipping.

Humming, pleasured noises soon turned into desperate, begging moans for each of them, as their cocks started to drool with anticipation. As much as the teasing and waiting was part of their game, neither of them could handle that state for too long. A sweaty, stinking foot eventually found either of their erections to rub against, while another remained for them to nurse on. If someone was to walk in on them in that moment, they might as well mistake the brothers for a strange, antique statue; bodies slung around one another in an almost elegant coil.

Neither of them had to wait for their sweet release for long. With their mouths stuffed full of sour toes, the scent of cum was soon added to the cocktail of smells filling their dingy motel room. Sticky wetness spread on either one of them, destined to crust and dry in their pubes and on the foot they used to get the other off.

They remained like that, even after they’d both finished, at least for as long as they could handle not getting mashing their lips together. Strangely enough, it was often Dean who initiated this aftercare. As much as he’d tried to resist all of this at first, he seemed to be an even more eager participant than Sam now – much to his brother’s joy. Sam loved his brother, as was the case the other way round. He loved getting to worship and clean his body too. But what he might’ve loved most, was licking into Dean’s mouth afterwards, tasting himself combined with something entirely Dean, knowing it was something they could only share because they were together.

Nights like these most often ended as they started; bodies on top of each other, hands covering as much skin of the other as possible, sloppy wet kisses being shared. Only that needy grunts turned into whispers of love, which eventually went silent, only to be replaced by soft snoring.


	17. Scott x Dean, Pits, Nipples, Handjob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little crossover project in preparation for next week...

Werewolves were…strange creatures. Not necessarily the horrifying monsters Dean had thought to know – but rather soft, sometimes. And this particular Alpha, this boy named Scott? Man, was he soft. More of a puppy than an actual wolf. Surprisingly considerate. Weirdly affectionate, even to hunters. He seemed to have a past with those. Simply put; Dean didn’t have a problem with the guy, and Scott didn’t seem to be causing any trouble either.

Well, that is, until he showed up at the motel Dean was staying at one morning, puppy-eyes in full force, talking about how he just _needed_ to see Dean. And Dean, still a little disheveled from sleep, just let him in, rubbing his eyes and not thinking too much about what Scott might’ve meant.

He soon realized as much though, when Scott stalked towards him, whimpered, then pushed his nose into the crook of Dean’s neck. Again – more a dog than a wolf, it seemed.  
“Uh…hey. What’s going on? Haven’t even showered yet, gimme some space, will ya?” Dean muttered, furrowing his brows at the way he could feel Scott inhaling against his skin. Which was…odd, he assumed. Dean knew he never really smelled the greatest, but especially after a whole night in a non-air-conditioned motel bed? He couldn’t imagine how bad he must’ve smelled, especially to a werewolf’s sensitive nose.

But Scott, still full of surprises, didn’t seem to care in the slightest. He huffed against Dean’s neck, then rubbed his cheek against it.   
“No. ‘S perfect like this. Just wanna…I just need to-“ His sentence was broken off by a needy whine. Even more reason for Dean to be confused. For a second, he even contemplated whether he was about to be bitten and how he was gonna get out of this situation sooner rather than later – but then he felt something against his thigh. Oh. That’s what Scott meant.

“Seriously? You’re horny for my stink, ‘s that it?” Dean asked, his voice reflecting his disbelief. Now, he wasn’t anyone to dislike a man’s ripe scent…but a werewolf? That was kinda wild. Then again, maybe he should’ve just taken it as a compliment, because all Scott did was nod and repeat the motion of his hips that rubbed his erection against Dean.

Not one to pass up an opportunity like this, Dean sighed. Maybe it was just too early for him to complain about anything sex-related, maybe he had gotten a little soft, or maybe he just had a thing for this stupid puppy in front of him.  
Whatever the case, Dean managed to push Scott off himself long enough to pull his shirt up and over his head, discarding it, then raising one arm, revealing a sweaty, ripe pit, and dark brown curls of damp hair.

“Go on. Make it quick, I need some coffee,” he sighed – and apparently, he didn’t have to tell Scott twice. One moment later, Dean’s pit was assaulted by Scott’s tongue, and the rutting against his thigh became more and more insistent. Definitely not the worst experience in Dean’s life – far from it, actually. He could feel Scott’s hot breath, the swipe of his tongue, the way he rumbled with pleasure each time he tasted the salt and sweat of Dean’s skin.

It shouldn’t have come as a surprise (no pun intended) when Scott’s hips stuttered to a halt once he’d somewhat managed to groom the entirety of Dean’s first pit. Instead of a hard length pressing against his thigh, Dean now felt a pulsing, then a damp heat spreading against it. Damn. Someone creaming their pants, just from tasting his pit? Yeah, that was a first, even for Dean.

“Alright, alright. Calmed down a little?” the hunter sighed once the movement of Scott’s tongue stilled. He pushed the boy away a little, earning a protesting whine, but Dean just shook his head.  
“’S okay, just gotta talk to me. I’ll leave ya some briefs or a sock behind if it gets you off this good,” he offered, only to have wide, brown, pleading eyes stare back at him. Yeah, apparently Scott was into that idea.

Dean was just about to detach himself completely, figuring that had been that and he could get on with his morning now, but before he could, Scott apparently figured he should…thank him.

In a matter of seconds, Dean felt himself being crowded against a wall, a hungry mouth attack his nipples, suckling and biting on it like a babe would on a teat. And as if that hadn’t been enough, a hesitant hand found its way towards his underwear – one that Dean all too gladly took in his own, then pushed down a little.

Scott got the idea soon enough. He jerked Dean off while nursing on his nipples, even managed to make him shoot in his underwear as well – a pair the hunter happily left behind so Scott would have something of his to hold on to.


	18. Alec x Thor, Handjob, Armpits, Nipples

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Showing some love to a character I haven't written nearly enough in the past this week!

A literal god…Alec must’ve hit his head or something. Because, clearly, this didn’t really line up with where he came from. But whatever dream-world he might’ve been trapped in, he definitely was rescued from an overwhelming demon attack, and brought to the chambers of none other than Thor, god of thunder, in it.

“Worry not, young one. You’re safe now,” Thor rumbled as he laid Alec down on a bed himself…which didn’t really seem befitting of a true god, Alec mused to himself, still trying to wrap his head around what was happening – but there he was; being carried in the strong arms of Thor, feeling muscles ripple beneath his back, and…well, that was quite exciting.

“Thanks,” Alec mumbled once he came to rest, the one wound on his leg he’d gotten away with already beginning to heal. At least he wouldn’t be stuck here for all too long…

“I wouldn’t have wanted to see a beautiful man like you die in such a horrible way,” Thor rumbled, his gaze sweeping over Alec’s body, a smirk growing on his lips. Clearly, he was seeing something he liked – and that wasn’t really something Alec was used to. Being looked at like that? Yeah, who could really blame him for blushing and looking away, though he couldn’t quite suppress a tiny smile either…he really must’ve hit his head hard or something.

Of course, Thor noticed. He knew the kind of guy Alec was; shy, repressed in their sexuality, and therefore needy. Very much so. But unable to ask for anything they wanted…a tragedy, really, ‘cause he could have everything he could ever dream of.  And since Thor was nothing, if not a god for the people, he decided then and there that he’d help out…for completely selfless reasons, of course.

“Beautiful, truly,” Thor repeated as he sat down next to Alec, who suddenly turned his head and looked at him with something between panic and confusion. Poor guy…Thor really needed to work on that with him. So he reached out slowly, cupping Alec’s jaw, trying not to startle him. And he wasn’t pushed away immediately, allowing tiny frame of action that would decide how well this would go over. Luckily, Thor knew his craft – he’d perfected it, damn it!

Without hesitation, Thor swiped his thumb over Alec’s lips; almost casually, as if it was the most mundane thing to do, without any intentions behind it. But Alec reacted beautifully, breath catching as he spread his lips a little. Thor could feel the moisture of breathing on his skin before a curious tongue flicked against the pad of his thumb. He smiled, then stilled his hand, his gaze and Alec’s meeting as the latter slowly opened his mouth and invited Thor in – and the god happily provided. Thor slipped his thumb into Alec’s mouth, pressed it against his tongue, let him lick and suckle experimentally, and for as long as he wanted to…until his eyes were closed, his cheeks flushed, his voice quivering with need, and his cock hardening in his pants. Well, and what kind of god would Thor be if he didn’t provide this man with exactly what he needed?

Alec barely noticed as it happened, was too far gone with lust already, but at some point, Thor ripped his shirt open and threw it across the room. Moments later, a scruffy beard was scratching against his chest, and his nipple was being nursed on as if he were a woman. Alec moaned, his hips bucking as he reached out with both hands, pressing Thor’s head even closer to his chest. Damn it, Alec had never experienced something like this; the teasing flicks of a tongue, the hint of teeth rubbing against his nipple…it was so damn much, but he couldn’t get enough…or at least he thought so until Thor moved on.

The god was not so cruel as to leave Alec desperately twitching in his pants; no, he slowly trailed a hand downwards, slipping it underneath Alec’s waistband, further down, until he could grasp his cock. Alec gasped as he was pulled out of his pants, Thor using the moment of shock to move further upwards, taking up a space underneath Alec’s arm and at one of his pits.

Alec was about to warn Thor, tell him that he had been on patrol all day, and he couldn’t smell good…but then that tongue was back and licking against him, grooming him, making him shiver and buck into the all too loose grip around his member.

Thor chuckled against that sweaty, hairy patch of skin, gripping Alec’s cock a little tighter as he continued to lick across his pit in broad stripes. He began stroking him faster, occasionally taking a break to smear some pre across the exposed tip of his erection, or swirl a finger underneath an undoubtedly dirty foreskin.

It was all too much…and over sooner than he had hoped. Without much of a warning, Alec just collapsed; he arched his back, bucked right through Thor’s hand one last time, then shot one of the most impressive loads the god had ever seen all across his own stomach, some of it even reaching his nipples, some of it drooling down and across Thor’s hand; a well-deserved souvenir from their little adventure.

Once Alec’s breathing started to even out, Thor pulled away from his pit, hovering over the man beneath him, smiling, and looking damn good as he did so, even with spit and sweat smeared across his lower face.

“Now, now…let me clean you up properly. Then I shall let you rest…and perhaps afterwards, I will let you enjoy my body as well,” Thor hummed, smiling at the shocked expression on Alec’s face…and really, who could blame him for kissing that stupidly attractive O-face right then, only to make Alec’s cock twitch one or two more times, pumping out a bit more cum?

Maybe, just maybe, Alec would contemplate staying at this place just a little longer than he actually needed to…


	19. Eddie/Venom x Alec, Feet, Nipples, Blowjob(?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know the circumstances under which this would actually happen, but...eh. Here it is.

“He likes it…he wants it. We can tell,” the voice coming from the strange black glob attached to Eddie hissed.   
Now, Alec was used to some weird shit. Really weird shit, in fact. But aliens? That was strange, even for his standards. Ending up in bed with one – and the man who’s body it was currently occupying? Even more strange…but somehow, that’s how they ended up. Clearly, Alec would have to have a word with his sister about encouraging him to dance with strangers in a club after this was over…but that could wait.

“Fine, fine. You can join. But play nice,” Eddie sighed, fondly shaking his head as Venom hummed – hissed? – approvingly and moved – floated? – towards Alec. “Don’t worry, V doesn’t bite…well, not as much anymore these days anyway,” Eddie quickly added, noticing how Alec’s eyes widened when a mouthful of sharp fangs and a stupidly long, dripping tongue were suddenly moving towards him.

And Alec would’ve probably complained, if for no other reason than that this just didn’t seem save…but then that tongue found his skin, moved down his neck, swirled around one of his nipples and moved towards his pit, leaving a wet trail of saliva on its way – and, well, the complaining could wait until after he’d gotten off, right? Right. Totally.

Apparently, that’s when Eddie decided that he wanted a piece of the action too. He joined in by bowing his head and attaching his lips to Alec’s previously unattended nipple, sucking on it, occasionally worrying it between his front teeth. And having two mouths – or at least tongues – on his body at the same time? Yeah, Alec couldn’t say he’d ever experienced something like that before. He didn’t mind though…the attention sure felt nice.

“He tastes…good,” the alien hissed, returning from lapping at Alec’s pit to lick down his stomach. Eddie hummed in agreement, emphasizing his approval with a broad stroke of his tongue. “We want more…get down there Eddie, down there now!” Venom added, tugging on Eddie’s shoulder impatiently. The man sighed as he detached himself from Alec’s nipple, rolling his eyes. “Can’t even wait a minute? Fine, fine…you just tell me if you feel uncomfortable,” Eddie mumbled, the last part directed towards Alec – who had lost the ability to speak at some point, probably when his nipples were first attacked, so he opted to just nod.

What he hadn’t expected – yet again – was where Eddie and the alien – Venom was it? – planned to move to next. It had always been a secret little fantasy of Alec’s to have someone lick his feet, but he certainly hadn’t expected it to happen in this fashion:

Venom’s tongue slithered across Alec’s sole and in between his toes unapologetically, while Eddie at least pushed his nose in between the man’s toes, sniffing and sighing happily. His mouth soon joined in on the action too though, as he sucked Alec’s big toe into it, bopping his head a little.

No one could blame Alec for taking his cock in hand at that point, right? It was already hard and beginning to leak anyway, and having this little fantasy of his fulfilled…yeah, it felt damn good. He closed his eyes for it, focused on the tongues on his feet and the pleasure of his foreskin rolling back and forth across his cockhead. He almost didn’t notice when one of those tongues moved from his feet…but soon enough, Alec’s cock and hand were wrapped up in a slippery, strangely warm alien tongue. That’s when he opened his eyes and looked downwards, seeing Eddie still happily sucking away at his toes, while Venom, the connecting tendril between them and Eddie having stretched thin, had started to lick and squeeze his erection instead.

It was…a unique picture, to say the least. And a damn pleasurable one. So it should’ve been no surprise that Alec’s orgasm quickly got to him. He didn’t even manage to warn either Eddie or Venom, instead just arched his back and groaned as he spunked right onto the alien tongue. That thing almost felt like it was pushing and massaging the load out of Alec, but it felt fucking incredible. Alec was so overwhelmed by his high, he must’ve blacked out for a second, because when he opened his eyes next, Eddie and Venom seemed to be arguing about something, right between his legs.

“You could’ve at least shared some of it!” Eddie huffed, crossing his arms. Venom just cackled and licked his cheek. “We got him off…was our treat,” they argued, which only served to make Eddie roll his eyes and frown more deeply.

It took Alec a bit to catch on about what they were talking…but once he did, he blinked at the two of them, then cleared his throat, catching both Venom’s and Eddie’s attention.   
“I…uh, there’s more, y’know? Don’t need to stop already,” he mumbled quietly.

Venom didn’t say anything, didn’t seem to really know what Alec meant, but Eddie’s lips slowly split into a grin as he lowered his head towards the other man’s cock. “Well, why didn’t you say so right away? C’mon V, you can taste some more of him, maybe his hole…this treat’s for me.”


	20. Alec x Scott, Feet, Docking

Having to spend a night, sharing a room with a werewolf, was not really something Alec had expected when he agreed to go on this damn trip. Rogue pack or whatever…having to work on relationships with Downworlders. It was all a little too overwhelming for Alec, especially considering he didn’t think of himself as a diplomat. His sister had a better way with words…he should’ve sent her instead, damn it.

Then again, had he sent Isabelle, Alec might’ve never come to experience something like the night he spent with Scott. That Alpha was…unique. To say the least. Way more touchy and friendly than Alec was used to, especially by other werewolves. And way too unbothered with the fact that it had been over 36 hours since Alec had last taken a shower.

“Nah dude, it’s fine! You smell great,” Scott promised, wearing this huge grin, staring at Alec not unlike a puppy. And Alec, happy enough to get some rest in, instead of having to meticulously clean himself up, just went to lay down. Which worked perfectly well…for a while. He must’ve fallen asleep at some point, ‘cause he hadn’t noticed how Scott had climbed into the same bed and was pressing his nose against his neck until he woke up.

Any reasonable human would’ve pushed the guy off, told him to get lost, or just straight up ran away – but Alec didn’t. Might’ve had to do with the way Scott was looking at him, and those noises he was making; needy and hopeful. Kinda sweet, in a way, although Alec would never admit to even thinking that out loud. Then again, no one he knew or would ever meet again was around, so…

One thing lead to another, and soon enough, Alec found himself sprawled out on his bed, completely nude, with an equally naked werewolf at his feet, sniffing and licking them, talking on and on about how good they smelled. Alec wasn’t quite sure what that was about…weren’t these things supposed to have a sensitive nose? He could smell his own sour feet even from where he was lying, yet Scott just continued to press his nose in between his toes, wiggle his tongue and lick all across his sole. By the time Scott moved on, Alec’s foot was completely soaked with spit.

“You should never shower dude,” Scott mumbled once his face had reached Alec’s crotch. At that point, the wolf looked completely blissed out, pupils dilated to the point where his iris was basically non-existent. Now, Alec was pretty sure that would get him kicked out of the institute…or at least sent back to his room to clean up. But if he could attract a guy or two this way, and they’d end up doing exactly what Scot was? It might be worth a shot. Because damn, that wolf knew how to use his mouth.

Scott was swirling his tongue under Alec’s undoubtedly dirty foreskin, completely intoxicated by the taste of old cum, piss, sweat, and fresh pre. Only once the sticky head of Alec’s cock had been spit-shined and his foreskin made loose by the amount of drool pooling in it did Scott pull it back to give his dick a proper sniff.

“Fuck dude,” he moaned – and Alec was pretty damn sure he was about to receive a nice, sloppy blowjob…but that didn’t happen. No, instead, Scott moved upwards, until their dicks were aligned. At Alec’s raised brow, he just grinned and turned them both onto their sides. “Trust me, you’ll like this,” he hummed, rolling his own foreskin back. Scott’s dick didn’t smell as intense as Alec’s, surprisingly enough, but his foreskin was just as sticky and it made this strange sound as it was pulled back that sent a shiver down Alec’s back.

He was too occupied with that feeling to even notice as Scott lined their heads up, then pulled Alec’s foreskin down. It didn’t stretch far enough to cover them both, only Alec and about half of Scott’s tip – which just wouldn’t do. Unworried, Scott rolled his own foreskin down, managing to capture some of Alec’s with it as well, locking them together.

The tight tunnel their skin created felt pretty damn good already, especially when Alec’s head slipped against Scott’s sticky one, but once Scott got his hand around them and began squeezing and jerking? That was where it was at.

Alec must’ve looked pretty damn amazed by what was happening, judging by the way Scott was laughing at him softly. Ever the puppy though, he didn’t tease or even address it. Instead, he kept jerking them both while attaching his mouth to Alec’s neck, licking and sucking a bruise or two into it.

Not long after, Alec came, filling the tight channel they had created with his load, making it bulge a little in the middle. Scott moaned and kept jerking, the extra bit of lubrication Alec’s cum provided enough to push him over the edge eventually as well. This time, their skins detached with a wet plop, some of their combined load dripping out from both of their now stretched out, wrinkly openings.

Alec was still riding his high when Scott pulled a blanket over both of them, then laid down on his chest. “Leave that in there,” he murmured, emphasizing his point by cupping Alec’s cock and teasing his thumb across the wet rim of his foreskin. “I’ll clean it out for you tomorrow,” he promised.


	21. Sterek, Blumpkin

Sometimes, all it took for Stiles and Derek to experiment a little was Stiles knocking on his boyfriend’s door, going on and on about something he read online and wanted to try out. Derek, always willing to go along with such endeavors as long as they made Stiles happy, would mostly just sigh and let him in.

Finding himself seated on a toilet, with Stiles on his knees in front of him, watching and waiting expectantly? That was new – and weirdly distracting at first. Derek figured this would be one of those things they’d try once and then never talk about again…like the one time they tried using dirty pet names and just ended up laughing their asses of during sex.

“’Kay…it’s coming,” Derek sighed, scrunching his face a little as the first, crackling sound of his hole giving way to a log echoed through his bathroom. Stiles was on him right away, grabbing Derek’s cock and sucking it right down his throat, forgoing all expertise and skill in favor of trying to get the timing just right.

Derek felt…conflicted. Strangely enough, Stiles seemed to have been right; relieving himself and getting a blowjob at the same time was oddly pleasing. Even the sounds Stiles was making, combined with the occasional muted fart, turned him on somewhat. The only downside, it seemed, was that Stiles was stuck down there while Derek was pushing out a pretty horrible-smelling turd.

Little did Derek know, Stiles couldn’t have cared less. He felt Derek’s legs twitch, his cock drool, could even hear his breathing quickening. And the smell? God, it should’ve turned him off, but it absolutely didn’t. There was something raw and overwhelming about it, and Stiles couldn’t help but sniff, then moan, every time he had his nose buried in Derek’s pubes, getting a whiff of them and the log he was pushing out at the same time.

When Derek came, it was without much of a warning; his mouth fell open and the crackling sound stopped for just a moment as he lost control and pinched his hole while his legs and entire upper body spasmed. He unloaded in Stiles’ mouth, making the younger one whimper a little as he pulled back slightly to try and catch some of Derek’s load on his tongue to savor the flavor.

It took Derek quite a while to come down from his high. He leaned back against the wall, kept panting, while Stiles rubbed his legs and feet, and told him how good he was. While sitting like that, Derek emptied his bowels absentmindedly as well, barely noticing how Stiles smiled and stared at him hungrily. Definitely something to take note of…

“So, I’m thinking we have about an hour or two until I gotta go,” Stiles hummed once Derek seemed to have regained at least enough consciousness to pay attention to what Stiles was saying.  
“How about we go to your room to bridge the time till then, and then we can switch?”

Derek just chuckled and ruffled Stiles’ hair. Who’d have thought experimenting could be this fun?


	22. Thunderspider, Feet, Rimming, Scat

Peter had always been fascinated by Thor. He was a proper superhero, a god, and maybe the most beautiful man he’d ever laid eyes upon. Unsurprisingly, Peter was shocked to find out that Thor thought of him in the same way…well, at least as far as the beautiful part went, but that was more than enough in Peter’s book.

Now, sleeping with Thor? That was still a little awkward, even after they had been going at it for months now. Peter always felt a little insecure next to a body like that, but Thor always took his time, reassured the boy, took him in his arms and made love to him. Peter wasn’t sure what he ever did to deserve treatment like that, but he was damn grateful, that’s for sure!

So grateful, in fact, that he eventually just felt as if he needed to repay some of the attention and favors Thor had granted him. One night, he had the god lay out for him on their bed, told him to be still, that it was time he be worshipped like he deserved to be. Thor just smiled, wiggled in place, displaying his nude form for Peter, awaiting his lover eagerly.

Still a little nervous, Peter took his time, starting at Thor’s feet – one of his favorite parts of the god’s body, surprisingly enough. They were huge, a single one big enough to blanket almost all of Peter’s face, and they reeked; manly, sweaty, slightly sour, intoxicating. Whether it was Peter’s general obsession with Thor, or just a thing he might’ve developed, he didn’t care. All that mattered was getting those toes in his mouth, suckling and swirling his tongue around each individual one, until they were all coated and wet, slippery enough for Peter’s tongue to easily glide in between, fully clean them up, make Thor moan and wiggle, his cock harden.

Encouraged by the sounds and the way Thor seemed to be trembling with excitement, Peter continued on his journey; he had a mission, after all. He rubbed and squeezed Thor’s legs, massaging them, even placing a few kisses along their length, marveling at the muscles moving underneath hairy, pale skin. Finally, Peter reached Thor’s crotch, was met with his impressive, hard cock that was already dribbling pre all over the god’s ripe balls and bush. But Peter had gotten his mouth on that many times already; and he loved it – but today, he had something else in mind.

Clearly, Thor was surprised too when Peter didn’t go for his cock immediately, but instead pushed further down and towards his ass.   
“Careful love, I didn’t know you were gonna-“

But it was too late. Peter had already gripped Thor’s cheeks, was spreading them apart to reveal his crack, and…it was quite the sight. There was a thick bush of dirty blonde hair growing down there, it was damp with sweat that seemed to be stuck in the tight heat down here constantly – it smelled that way too. But what was more prominent than the scent of sweat, or the bush of hair, was the puckered hole in the center; not pretty or pink as Peter had suspected it might be, but dirty, crusted with…

Thor sighed, Peter moaned. Somehow, a dirty hole like that presented Thor in a completely new light; almost human.

Now, Peter might not have been expected what he found, but he couldn’t say he minded – even though he probably should have. There’d be time to think about all that later though, what mattered right now, was getting his mouth on what he had just revealed.

Uncaring of whether he’d stain his tongue or dirty his lips, Peter surged forward, attached his mouth to Thor’s dirty hole, began kissing and licking. The bitter taste was almost completely drowned out by the sheer ecstasy Peter felt as he made Thor groan. The god hooked his legs over Peter’s shoulders, pushed him in further, told him how good he felt.

Thor came once Peter pushed his tongue inside properly, and the boy followed soon after, when Thor casually dropped one of his legs and brushed his big toe against Peter’s erection.

“You’re full of surprises,” Thor breathed once they’d both calmed down and Peter pulled away from his hole. “Come now, we both have some cleaning to do…” He emphasized his point by swiping the top of his cum-covered foot against Peter’s softening, cock, making it twitch and the boy whimper. Smirking, Thor cupped Peter’s jaw, swiped a thumb across his slightly stained lips, then pulled him upwards and into a promising kiss.


	23. Thor, Peter Quill, Shitfucking, Pits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's kinda nasty...be warned

Sometimes, when you got needs, you just had to take care of them, instead of pushing them away. It was easy to put other things first, seemingly less important things but Quill had learned, at some point, that this usually came to bite him in the ass at some point in some way…

So instead of violently jerking off in the privacy of his own room, he asked Thor, probably the only person to come along with him on any filthy adventure, to join him. Didn’t take a lot of convincing…none at all, really. At Quill’s stuttered proposal, Thor just smirked, went ahead and was already pulling his shirt off as he entered Peter’s room.

Quill followed a minute later after having mentally prepared himself for what they were about to do. He might have been the one to ask for it, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t nervous. This wasn’t exactly…vanilla.

Thor was already naked and seated on Quill’s bed when he joined him. The god beckoned him closer, had this lustful spark in his eyes as Peter walked towards him, took one more steadying breath, then swung his legs across the god’s lap, gripped his cock, and slowly started sinking down on it. Thor didn’t even seem surprised by the fact that Peter seemed to have been preparing for this. He just let him take his time, waited until his entire length was buried in Peter’s warm, inviting hole.

The squelching sounds Quill made as he lifted himself up slightly, along with the light brown stain on the base of Thor’s cock was enough to give away what they were doing; Peter had not cleaned himself up at all, needed it badly, wanted to feel it move inside of him along with Thor’s prick. And the god obliged, pleased by the mud sliding around his length, unbothered as some of it stuck to his bush. It was utterly filthy, wrong, disgusting. They both moaned and writhed, their cocks leaking.

As Thor began matching Peter’s movements, meeting him in his thrusts, he leaned forward, breathed wetly against his sweaty skin, started mouthing at his neck, then further downwards. Peter groaned as he felt the slight press of Thor’s teeth and the swipe of his tongue against his collarbone, lifted his arms to wrap them around the god’s neck – a move that opened up the perfect opportunity for Thor to lean down, press his nose into that damp, revealed space.

“Oh fuck,” Peter muttered as he felt Thor grooming his ripe pit, licking up droplets of sweat, tasting salt and musk. With one last thrust, he impaled his own prostate on Thor’s cock, yelled as his arm clenched, his hole fluttered, gave way to some waste that dropped down and caked his ass and Thor’s crotch. They both came; Peter’s load spraying out of him, making a sticky mess of Thor’s chest, while his ass was filled with the god’s seed, so much that some of it started dripping out of him.

They stayed like that, in their own mess and filth, for a while, still drunk on the dank scent that had filled the room. Thor was the first one to move, pulling away from Quill’s pit with one last lick, presenting his shiny lips and chin, smeared with spit and sweat. He leaned forward, kissing Quill’s hungrily, letting him get a taste as well.

“Come now…you need to rest,” Thor eventually rumbled as they pulled away, a string of saliva still connecting their lips as he wrapped his arms around Quill and laid them both down. Peter didn’t protest, was too exhausted, felt too content. He fell asleep like that, his ass stained and Thor’s cock still buried in it.

Cleanup could wait. They’d have another round in them once they woke up from their nap.


	24. Thor x Sam, Feet, Watersports, Blowjob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The world needs more crossover fics!

In Sam and Dean’s profession, you get confronted with all sorts of strange creatures: Werewolves, vampires, dragons, angels, demons – even the occasional pagan god. That wasn’t out of the ordinary.

What was, however, rather remarkable, was getting picked up by one of said gods in a bar and not even to be sacrificed or eaten, but actually picked up. Sam wouldn’t have believed Thor’s words, if it weren’t for the suspicious hammer the blonde showed him (and really, Sam should’ve been wondering why that thing was standing in the corner of the room), and the electric surges each time they touched.

If it hadn’t been so long since he last got it in, Sam would’ve probably left, or at least called Dean to let him know what was going on – but Thor seemed friendly enough, and he was willing to do some dirty work, which Sam could really appreciate.

It wasn’t every day that you got worshipped by a god. That just seemed…strange. But there Sam was, sprawled out, naked on Thor’s bed, with the broad tongue of the god licking along the sole of his swamped feet. They didn’t smell nice, Sam was more than aware, hadn’t even planned on taking off his slightly damp socks, but Thor insisted, dragged his nose along them, then rolled them down and got to work.

Sam could appreciate a man knowing what he wants, so he was completely on board. He let Thor suckle on each of his toes, pressed one of his huge feet across the god’s face, curled his toes around Thor’s nose, smiling as he felt him inhale deeply, then sigh and mouth at his fleshy sole.

All too soon, those plush lips and skilled tongue left Sam’s feet though. His initial protests were quickly silenced though when Thor started to pay some attention to Sam’s swamped crotch.  The god hummed as he sucked one of Sam’s balls into his mouth, while massaging the other, switching occasionally.

“A warrior’s seed is something most precious,” Thor eventually rumbled as he dragged his nosed up Sam’s shaft, peeling back his slightly sticky foreskin to smell all the piss, pre, and sweat that clung to it.   
“And I can tell, you have quite a lot to give…”

Now Sam was not about to deny that. He’d let his orgasm speak for itself – which wasn’t too far off, especially when Thor finally took his cock in. He easily swallowed down half of Sam’s rather impressive length, moaning, stroking up and down his legs while twisting his head, then pulling off, only to take it back inside, further down this time.

Thor continued like that, until his nose was finally pushing into Sam’s musky pubes. The hunter felt the tip of his erection hitting Thor’s throat, felt him swallow around it, felt him massage the underside with his tongue, felt him drooling around it slightly.

Mortals weren’t supposed to endure pleasure like that – so Sam stopped trying, and instead let go. He felt his entire body spasm as he came, shooting a promised, huge load down Thor’s throat, making him gag slightly, surprised, much to Sam’s chagrin.

When Thor finally pulled away again, it was only after Sam had emptied his balls, and with a slow drag of his tongue, as to not miss even a single droplet of semen left on the hunter’s shaft. Once that tongue reached the head of Sam’s cock, flicking against it a few times, he gasped, groaned, almost felt embarrassed as a few droplets of piss squirted out of his slit – until he realized how Thor licked at them greedily, swallowed hungrily, continued to flick his tongue.

Well, Sam was nothing if not a giver…so he gave once more, releasing a slow, but steady stream of hot, potent piss – one that Thor drank down all too eagerly, as if it were ambrosia. And only once that subsided as well did he finally release Sam’s now soft cock to the world again.

“I was right in assuming your seed’s potential,” Thor chuckled, wiping his thumb across his lips, catching a last few stray droplets. “Now how would you like testing the quality of mine?”


	25. Sheriff x Peter Parker, Rimming, Fingering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one was...difficult to get into?

John had sworn to never stoop as low as to get a damn dating app for himself – mostly because he was scared to find his son or any other member of the pack on it. He really didn’t want to have to go through tedious questions or be the laughingstock of his son’s group of friends. But now that some of them had moved away for college, now that things seemed to have settled down a little in Beacon Hills, John became…restless.

He craved affection and attention more than ever, it seemed – especially since Stiles had moved in with Derek a few months back. Long story short; John eventually downloaded one of those damn apps, then immediately felt ashamed and didn’t look at his phone all day. It was the next morning when he actually found the courage to go through the, surprisingly high, amount of messages he received.

One of them in particular stuck out; a boy named Peter, passing through on a road trip. He was pretty open and honest about not being the most experienced, which, honestly, only served to intrigue John further. A boy for him to take care of? Yeah, he could handle that.

They messaged back and forth for a while, talked about a few details, even found some common ground in their likings. John was willing to let the boy experiment, and Peter was all too thankful, promising to make it good for John too.

They met up later that day, at a motel just out of town, as to not draw too much attention by the people who might very well know John.

Introductions were a little awkward, so was the conversation that lead up to both of them losing their clothes, but once they did, things seemed a little easier. They were on the same page by that point, both a little nervous; Peter because this was all very new, John because it had been a damn long time since he’d been with anyone, let alone another guy.

Now, for all his talk about his lack of experience, Peter was actually not half bad at what he did: John thoroughly enjoyed the boy mouthing at his ripe cock, especially when his wet, little tongue poked underneath his foreskin, replacing droplets of piss with spit. John made sure to tell Peter how well he was doing, carded his fingers through the boy’s hair, smiled down at him reassuringly.

Feeling encouraged enough by that, Peter eventually moved down lower, across John’s balls and taint, until the Sheriff hooked his legs over Peter’s shoulders, propping his ass up into the air and exposing his furry, sweaty crack.

Peter was speechless. He’d never seen something like this outside of porn. For a moment, John was worried when the boy only gaped and stared at his crack – though those worries were quickly forgotten when a nose pressed in between his cheeks.

Peter was done staring, he started sniffing and mouthing at John’s ass, his tongue sliding in between hairy cheeks, even across them – little skill, but a lot of eagerness.

The boy only pulled back once he needed to breathe, coming off John’s ass with spit-wet lips and cheeks and diluted pupils. John chuckled, cupped the boy’s cheek, told him how well he’d done and that he deserved a treat for that.

Peter didn’t seem to have expected what kind of treat the Sheriff had been talking about though. He nodded eagerly, only for that motion to break off and turn into a desperate, throaty moan when John slid his fingers down his softened abs, finding his hole, then using the spit to lube the way for two of his fingers to easily slip inside of him.

“’M about ready for ya,” John hummed, moving his fingers in and out quickly, making squelching sounds as he did so. He knew, by the way the boy was staring at him, that Peter wouldn’t last long at all once he was inside, but that was fine. They were here to try things out…and John was hoping for at least one more round afterwards.

After all, spit was nice, but cum served as some great lube too.


End file.
